


Greek Kiss

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Roda Viva [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beijo Grego, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Sexo, UA, heat - Freeform, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Sinopse do capítulo: O pré ciclo de um ômega, pode ser tão ou mais acalorado que o próprio ciclo em si. É onde os feromônios começam a se alterar ficando mais forte e levemente mais adocicado. Os pensamentos insanos suplantam por vezes a coerência racional.E o que pode acontecer quando o ciclo de calor de um dos destinados acaba por adiantar devido a uma ardilosa ira infantil?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roda Viva [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728382
Kudos: 4





	Greek Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Por motivos de força maior, capítulo ainda sem betar. Qualquer erro será corrigido assim que o capítulo passe por revisão.
> 
> Lembretes e explicações no final da fic.

A reunião a respeito da vernissage marcada para ter início dali vinte dias, havia sido acalorada. Phichit, o marchand responsável e dono da Galeria de Arte Sol do Oriente, se sentia estressado, e por deveras arrependido de ter tentado unir artes plásticas com fotográfica!

O fotógrafo escolhido, Ivan Rurik, um alfa de visão, e exímio no que faz melhor, tem tudo para ser um ótimo profissional, mas por várias vezes poderia ser considerado um tanto prepotente e cheio de si.

Phichit deveria ter ouvido seu noivo, Lee e até mesmo Christophe, que já havia fotografado com o tal escolhido, mas o tailandês nunca imaginara que teriam frente a frente, um alfa dominante que não aceitaria que dois ômegas geniosos lhe ditassem regras entre outras coisas.

Mirando o amigo de soslaio, o marchand suspirou resignado. Yuuri estava tão, ou mais irritadiço que ele próprio. Podia perceber a fisionomia cansada, e levemente afogueada do amigo.

\- Você está se sentindo bem? – Chulanont perguntou ao encarar o japonês. E ao perceber o leve movimento de cabeça em afirmativa, continuou. Sabia que deveria deixa-lo ruminar um pouco o que ambos haviam escutado aquela manhã. - Me desculpe por nos colocar nessa enrascada. – Phichit pediu ao se aproximar do mais alto.

\- Você não precisa de nada disso! – Yuuri sorriu, um sorriso sincero. Queria esquecer daquelas poucas horas, e também tranquilizar o tailandês. – Nós já conhecíamos a fama de Ivan, Phic! Tentamos, e se não há acordo, ele terá sua mostra fotográfica sozinha, e em outra data.

\- E de preferência em outra galeria! – rosnou Phichit ainda não conseguindo engolir os desaforos que foram proferidos, e que para evitar algo pior, ele ficara quieto.

\- Phichit... – Yuuri tentou descontrair ao mirá-lo como se estivesse o remediando.

\- É verdade, Yuuri! – retrucou entre um sorriso e outro. Phichit não conseguia ficar irritado por muito tempo. Tinha um bom humor e um coração enorme para se deixar ficar aborrecido por muito mais que poucas horas. – Mas sério, meu amigo, seria muito interessante termos um fotógrafo que retratasse o cotidiano, ou o que quer que seja! – o marchand suspirou desiludido.

Yuuri arqueou as sobrancelhas, entendia a preocupação do marchand e o que ele queria fazer, mas também dava margem para que o nipônico pensasse que suas obras não eram tão boas para que conseguisse levar três dias de exposição sozinho.

\- Phichit! Acaso acha que eu...

\- Não, não Yuuri, não é nada disso! – o marchand se apressou em justificar sua preocupação. – Você já teve vernissages sozinho por mais tempo que pretendemos desta vez, e tudo foi muito bem, obrigado! Mas dessa vez, o tema que você me ajudou a bolar, seria para dois artistas! – coçando o rosto, Phichit mirou o nada por alguns segundos.

\- Mas podemos repensar, repaginar tudo o que já havíamos feito e decidido! – Yuuri jogou-se sobre o sofá de couro negro macio.

\- Talvez, mas teremos menos de dez dias após seu ciclo para preparar tudo, Yuu-chan! – o ômega tailandês o lembrou.

Yuuri não tinha esquecido daquele pormenor, mas tinha de ser, eles tinham de fazer funcionar e dar certo. E precisava ser logo!

\- Talvez não precisemos de tanto! – Yuuri mirou o amigo com um sorriso feliz, apesar de toda a tensão que pairava sobre eles. Uma luz havia se acendido bem diante de seus olhos.

\- Como assim? – Phichit perguntou ao arquear uma sobrancelha. O ômega tailandês estava estranhando aquela mudança toda. Conhecia muito bem o amigo que tinha, mas precisavam ser centrados, afinal, não se conheciam a dois dias, mas sim desde que eram filhotes.

\- É uma foto de Masumi! – elucidou o artista plástico ao mostrar a tela de seu eletrônico, antes de continuar. – Com essa foto, ele foi o primeiro lugar em um concurso de paisagismo! – sorrindo enigmático, Katsuki continuou. – Podemos ver com Masumi se ele está disponível, e se gostaria de participar! – Yuuri sugeriu. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que Chris vive falando do trabalho extra que o marido faz!

\- Sim, podemos chama-lo... – o tailandês fez uma leve pausa. Ele sabia que Yuuri por vezes poderia não conseguir pensar devido a ataques de ansiedade, mas também sabia que após ficar mais velho e senhor de si, havia se tornado um ômega mais confiante e de pensamento rápido; e ali estava a mostra disso. – É, seria nossa saída, e o máximo que pode acontecer, é ele nos dizer não! – Phichit ponderou ao buscar por seu celular, o qual havia sido esquecido sobre a mesa onde até a pouco estiveram reunidos.

Ao pegar o seu eletrônico, o ômega tailandês se atentou que uma pequena embalagem de papel, uma sacola havia ficado embaixo de uma das cadeiras. Na realidade, sem querer, ele havia chutado o objeto, e com isso um cheiro forte invadiu suas narinas. Torcendo um tanto os lábios, mirou o amigo preocupado. Farejando o ar, finalmente entendeu o que seria e agradecia por além de ser um ômega enlaçado, ser também marcado, mas Yuuri ainda não tinha sido e poderia sofrer as consequências daquele ato imprudente.

Pegando a lata de lixo, jogou a sacola, com o que o marchand percebeu ser a echarpe negra usada pelo alfa que os havia deixado na mão, e a jogou ali, fechando rapidamente o saco. Era impossível acreditar que por não concordar com o que eles queriam, Ivan tivera o desplante de fazer algo tão vil, e de propósito. E mais inacreditável era não ter notado a ação do mesmo. Bem, até tinham uma desculpa: estavam no calor do momento, e até mesmo um mero tirar de qualquer acessório passaria despercebido.

\- Que cheiro horrível! – a voz agoniada do japonês quebrara o momento em que a sala mergulhara no silêncio. – O que foi, Phic? – Yuuri perguntou ao se aproximar do outro e parar de chofre. O cheiro forte e ácido, no caso para o olfato do artista plástico, o abalroando os sentidos. Dando alguns passos para trás, o ômega nipônico correu para o banheiro.

\- Yuuri! – Phichit chamou pelo amigo, mas esse pareceu não lhe dar atenção. Mesmo estando preocupado, o marchand retirou o saco de lixo de seu involucro, amarrando-o muito bem, para evitar que o cheiro daquele acessório esquecido ou deixado de proposito pelo alfa, não os incomodasse mais. Somente ao se livrar o saco plástico, Chulanont compreendeu a ameaça feita pelo alfa fotógrafo. Ele havia frisado muito bem que eles não conseguiriam nada sem ele! Seriam fadados ao fracasso e expostos ao ridículo. – Filho de uma puta! – praguejou o tailandês enraivecido. Eles haviam dito que teriam um tempo curto devido ao ciclo de calor de Katsuki, e Ivan jogara sujo ao deixar aquele objeto impregnado com aqueles feromônios desagradáveis.

Adiantando o ciclo de Yuuri, Phichit perderia sua ajuda para reformular toda a vernissage. E em seu íntimo, o marchand estava implorando aos deuses para que não tivesse acontecido o que já havia ficado bem claro para si.

Jogando fora o saco, munido de uma lata de spray de aromatizante de ambientes, Chulanont tentou arejar o local. E só se deu por satisfeito quando já não conseguia mais sentir o cheiro daquele ser desprezível! Assim pode seguir para o banheiro, que continuava com a porta fechada. Com delicadeza tocou a porta, dando leves batidas. Esperou um pouco e tentou novamente, mas somente o silêncio e nada mais que isso chegara até seus ouvidos. Preocupado, Phichit testou a maçaneta, e ao perceber que a porta estava aberta, entrou se fazendo anunciar no processo.

\- Yuu-chan, eu estou entrando! – e ao finalmente o avistar, arregalou os olhos preocupado.

O japonês tinha o rosto afogueado, os olhos lacrimejantes, e tentava a todo custo buscar por ar, como se estivesse não conseguindo respirar direito. Tinha as mãos trêmulas sobre a base da pia.

\- Yuuri! – Phichit se alarmou, e se aproximou rapidamente. Antes, porém, abriu a minúscula janela que havia no local tentando arejar mais o ar.

\- Phic... – Yuuri murmurou. – Eu não sei...

\- Shh... eu sei, mas acho que agora não é o melhor momento. – e ao colocar as mãos nos ombros do amigo, percebeu o que até então não havia notado: Yuuri estava tremendo bem mais do que podia ver por suas mãos. Também havia o fato da quentura corporal do outro ômega. – Vou chamar Viktor!

\- Não! – Katsuki o atalhou, a voz uma oitava acima. As pupilas se dilatando. – Eu vou melhorar! – murmurou ao sentir sua pele arder mais. Os pensamentos estavam todos confusos, parecia que não conseguia pensar direito, mas o que ele não queria era que seu alfa o visse naquele estado, ainda mais quando o mesmo havia o alertado de que seu cheiro característico, estava ficando mais adocicado e forte. Balançando a cabeça, o artista tentou se levantar de onde estava sentado, mas foi uma tentativa em vão. Suas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo-o permanecer onde estava.

\- Yuu-chan, você não tem condições de sair daqui sozinho! – pontuou preocupado o marchand. – Me deixe chamar o Viktor! – insistiu. – Se não, terei de chamar Seung para que me ajude, e creio que em seu estado, não seria recomendável! – comentou pensativo e tentando manter uma postura mais firme.

\- Eu tomei um supressor...

\- Que não irá adiantar muito! – Phichit o cortou rapidamente. – Seu ciclo foi forçado a adiantar, e você sabe o que isso quer dizer... – mirando o amigo com atenção, viu quando este negou ao balançar a cabeça, e se rendeu.

\- Viktor me avisou que meus feromônios estavam mais fortes hoje cedo, e-eu não lhe dei ouvidos, Phic... – Yuuri choramingou parecendo arrependido.

\- Ah! Yuu... poderíamos ter mudado a data da reunião... – e ao ver o amigo mais uma vez negar veemente, Phichit suspirou pesaroso.

Rurik havia feito aquilo de propósito para prejudica-los, e fora muito vil da parte dele. Sabendo que Yuuri não é marcado e perto de um ciclo, deixar seu echarpe com feromônios fora o mesmo que atiçar fogo em um palheiro.

Sem mais nada dizer, o tailandês pegou seu celular do bolso traseiro de seu jeans, e usando a chamada rápida ligou para a pessoa que desejava.

\- Viktor, Phichit falando...

**oOoOoOo**

Controlar seu alfa, o lobo que rosnava e pateava em extrema ira em seu interior, não fora, e não estava sendo fácil para o neurocirurgião. Tivera de fazer um esforço grande para não demonstrar a raiva sentida, mesmo que essa não fosse destinada a seu amado japonês. Viktor sabia que Phichit ou mesmo Yuuri não tiveram culpa no que acontecera. Ele culpava sim ao fotógrafo alfa.

E era incrível como o tão renomado profissional pudera ser tão mesquinho, vil e maldoso! As pessoas realmente não vinham com estrelas na testa para que se soubesse quem realmente era bom, ou não!

Balançando a cabeça buscando afastar aquelas preocupações e pensamentos que não levariam a nada, Nikiforov mirou seu noivo que ainda se encontrava sobre os efeitos do calmante que ele havia ministrado. O sono naquele momento seria muito bom, ainda mais depois de todo o estresse que o ômega havia passado.

Viktor esperava que o mesmo, quando o seu heat terminasse, não ficasse chateado com Chulanont, pois este preocupado, lhe contara o principal de toda a reunião, e não havia poupado detalhes. Também, de nada adiantaria passar-lhe uma reprimenda pelo fato de Yuuri não tê-lo escutado sobre já estar em seu pré-ciclo!

Na realidade, todos deveriam agradecer aos céus, que nada mais, ou mesmo algo desagradável havia acontecido.

Acariciando os cabelos negros com tamanha delicadeza, Nikiforov suspirou aliviado. Talvez, quem sabe, já era hora deles começarem a pensar em adiantarem a data do casamento deles! Realmente o alfa, não havia gostado nem um pouco que outro tivera a audácia, mesmo que por pura maldade, de se insinuar para cima de seu destinado. Rosnando baixinho, o platinado focou o rosto bonito, os lábios que tanto gostava de beijar e sentir o que eles podiam lhe proporcionar! Controlando sua libido, preferiu não pensar mais naquilo e não deixar que seu instinto o tomasse. Aquele não seria o melhor momento para seu lobo o tomar, e muito menos para tocar no assunto do enlace dos dois. Não queria que o nipônico ficasse com má impressão dessa mudança de planos por parte dele. Também não poderia se deixar enredar por tudo o que estava sentindo, bem como Yuuri. Eles tinham de estar fora do heat do moreno, para com a cabeça fria, tomarem a decisão acertada sobre o futuro de ambos.

Checando as horas no relógio, já se aproximava da meia noite. O calmante que havia lhe aplicado, geralmente se levava mais ou menos de oito a doze horas em seu efeito. Dependia muito de cada indivíduo, e Viktor sabia que Yuuri não acordaria tão cedo. O médico alfa até poderia descansar, mas queria velar-lhe o sono.

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, lembrou quando haviam chegado na casa do ômega, e este se atracara a ele, o fazendo quase não conseguir caminhar direito! A personalidade calma, ligeiramente tímida haviam ficado esquecidas em algum lugar entre a porta de entrada e o caminho para o chuveiro.

Yuuri havia realmente perdido a noção de tudo, e o russo não queria que por conta dessa situação, seu soulmate quando passasse o ciclo de calor, se arrependesse devido ao que desencadeou seu descontrole.

Balançando a cabeça, o alfa seguiu para o banheiro da suíte. Precisava tomar um bom banho, mas que teria de ser rápido, pois temia que o “belo adormecido” despertasse, e sem conseguir se localizar, fizesse algo fora dos padrões. Também precisava pegar mais algumas coisas para deixar no quarto, para não precisar descer e buscar na cozinha. Da última vez, não funcionara como queriam, e até mesmo a cozinha não escapara da libido dos dois. Recordar aquela situação, só fizera com que o alfa se sentisse mais afogueado. Queria poder ficar em seu juízo perfeito, pois se houvesse o descontrole, teriam de se aguentar sem algo mais consistente.

Ao sair já de banho tomado, Nikiforov teve uma bela surpresa! Com um sorriso de lado, o platinado observou atentamente o amontoado de roupas que estavam dispostas sobre a cama king size. Camisas, camisetas, praticamente tudo o que ele tinha ali estava no ninho perfeito que o seu ômega havia construído. Também podia perceber um leve amontado um tanto mais alto. Sabia quem estava ali soterrado, e até mesmo por isso, e antes que fosse percebido sua presença, o alfa saiu sem fazer barulho. Precisava buscar as coisas que faltavam na cozinha, e mais uma caixa dos supressores do noivo.

Quando estava com tudo organizado, resolveu mandar uma mensagem ao primo, que ficara de buscar Makkachin no pet e tomar conta dele naqueles dias. Tinha certeza que logo receberia uma resposta, pois sabia que o loiro nunca dormia cedo, e adorava ficar conversando com Otabek, ou mesmo jogando. Como imaginado, a resposta não tardou em chegar, e rindo divertido, Viktor subiu com as coisas, voltando para o quarto do moreno.

Tudo estava bem, claro que tirando o humor lindo que Plisetsky havia lhe respondido, mas como conhecia muito bem o primo, sabia que aquele era o jeito dele de demonstrar que se importava. Deixando aqueles pormenores para lá, Viktor se preparou para entrar no quarto. Assim que passou pela porta, e a fechou, foi abalroado literalmente pelo forte e delicioso aroma de cerejeira em flor. Sentindo-se inebriado, buscou por seu autocontrole. Tinha de conseguir dar ao noivo a dose do supressor daquela hora ou este não teria o efeito desejado.

\- Katsuki Yuuri... – ronronou o alfa platinado já munido com o comprimido e a água. Quase gargalhou ao escutar um leve rosnado, algo que não seria fácil entender, pois foram apenas gemidos desconexos. Contendo-se, tentou novamente. – Vamos _lyubov_ (amor), você sabe que precisa tomar seu supressor! Seja um bom menino e apareça! – pediu Viktor com extrema delicadeza, a mesma utilizada para um pequeno filhote. – Vamos _snezhinka_ (floco de neve), apareça! – insistiu ao deixar o silêncio tomar conta do local. O russo já estava começando a se preocupar quando notou o farfalhar lento das roupas, e olhos brilhantes como rubis o mirarem em deleite.

\- Alfa... – ronronou o artista plástico ao farejar o ar e ser rodeado por aquele olor a pinheiros. Tentando levar suas mãos até seu homem, parou o movimento ao perceber que este lhe mostrava o medicamento levemente transparente devido a capsula ser de gel. O líquido âmbar nele contido, parecia ter ativado o sistema de alerta do ômega. – Não! – e ao mirar o médico nos olhos pareceu recobrar um tanto a clareza de pensamento. – Alfa... Vi-Vitya!

\- Vamos, _lyubov_! Você sabe que precisa disso! – Viktor insistiu, mas ao ver o noivo começar a fazer birra, com um suspiro pesaroso, tomou a decisão que não gostaria. – Yuuri... sabe que se não tomar seu medicamento, terá de ficar sozinho, não? – falou com calma, a voz em um tom de pesar. – E você sabe que será dolorido, não? – ao ver novamente o rosto avermelhado devido ao calor corporal, Viktor esperou que o noivo pegasse o remédio de sua palma e o tomasse, mas este apenas o mirou com maior interesse.

Sem opções, o platinado colocou o comprimido na boca, e um tanto de água. Segurando o rosto do moreno, uniu seus lábios aos dele, que foram se abrindo lentamente, recebendo o medicamento e a água.

Manhoso! O nome do meio do Katsuki, poderia ser muito bem manhoso!

\- Pronto! – mirou o ômega afogueado. – Doeu? – Viktor questionou ao deixar o que tinha colocado no chão sob a mesa de cabeceira. Ao voltar seu olhos para o noivo, foi puxado para dentro do ninho, tendo seu maravilhoso e febril ômega sobre si.

\- Alfa... – a voz baixa, como um sussurro.

\- O que você quer, _moya snezhinka_? – o platinado perguntou mais para provocar seu noivo. Ele tinha ciência do que seu ômega precisava, mas mesmo ele estando em heat, queria ouvi-lo pedir, ou mesmo tomar a iniciativa que sua timidez não o deixava ter quando não estava tomado por seu lobo interior.

\- Alfa... quero você! – Yuuri ronronou ao esfregar-se sobre o baixo ventre do platinado, buscando sentir o desejo do outro.

Gemendo baixo, Viktor puxou o japonês para si, e unindo seus lábios em um beijo faminto, desejoso e carregado de luxúria. Era difícil ficar imune aos apelos e feromônios de seu destinado, mas o alfa tinha de se manter no controle, ou correria o sério risco de machucar seu homem, e tê-lo desnudo sobre si, com apenas um roupão os separando, não era nada bom... ou era?

\- _Onegai_ (por favor), alfa!

\- Diga meu nome, _snezhinka_! – exigiu ao segurar as mãos afoitas do noivo, que buscavam desatar o nó frouxo que prendia a peça que estava usando.

Balançando a cabeça, Yuuri buscou concentrar-se, seu lobo interior, o seu ômega queria ser reivindicado, queria que seu alfa o possuísse, dando-lhe um nó e o satisfazendo com seu sêmen. Respirando rápido e se agarrando à frente do roupão, volveu os olhos para Viktor, mirando-o diretamente nas íris cerúleas.

\- Alfa... Vitya, _pozhaluysta_ (por favor)! – ronronou quase que suplicando, usando a voz de seu ômega, e misturando russo e japonês. – Muitas... – e sem completar a frase, conseguiu ter uma das mãos livres para enfim, soltar o nó e abrir a frente daquela incomoda roupa.

Levantando um pouco o corpo, Yuuri puxou o tecido para que finalmente tivesse contato direto com a pele de alabastro do russo. O falo entumecido já se encontrava umedecido devido ao slick que já deslizava do corpo do moreno em abundância.

Liberando mais seus feromônios, o alfa rosnou baixinho. Seu lobo queria pular sobre seu companheiro e fazê-lo seu. Era difícil se manter consciente quando Yuuri o provocava daquele forma. Sabia que era da natureza de ambos, mas Viktor queria dar o prazer que seu noivo merecia, e não achava que isso era possível somente metendo seu membro naquele ponto doce e apertado.

\- Ômega... – chamou-lhe a atenção. Seu alfa estava em pé de guerra consigo. – Yuuri, _lyubov_ (amor)... inverta sua posição, você quer satisfazer seu alfa, não? – e para instiga-lo, deslizou uma das mãos pelas ancas, invadindo o vale arredondado, e deslizando um dígito para dentro dele.

Yuuri gemeu desejando mais, muito mais. Havia compreendido o que seu homem tinha lhe dito, mas estar daquela forma, o fazia sentir-se tão bem! Entretanto, ele queria fazer o que seu alfa lhe pedira. Ele desejava abocanhar o falo de seu noivo e dar-lhe o prazer que só ele poderia lhe dar.

Ao ver o moreno começar a se ajeitar, antes porém, deste se virar, Viktor fez questão de retirar seu dedo de dentro dele, e o levar aos lábios, saboreando o que gostaria de fazer diretamente com sua língua. Ao reparar que Yuuri o mirava com desejo, puxando-o para si, o beijou novamente, e deixou que seu grosso desejo apenas roçasse aquele ponto rosado que muito em breve os levaria ao paraíso.

\- Vik... alfa, por favor! – choramingou Yuuri ao fugir dos lábios do platinado, e tentar forçar seu corpo para que fosse penetrado.

\- Não, _lyubov_ , ainda não! – Viktor conteve o moreno, e como se este não pesasse quase nada, o levantou e o mudou de posição.

Katsuki gemeu alto ao sentir certa parte de sua anatomia quase sobre o rosto de seu alfa. O hálito quente roçando em sua intimidade lhe fazia estremecer. Volvendo seus olhos para frente, mirou com desejo o membro rosado. Queria abocanhá-lo, e já estava quase se erguendo sobre os joelhos, quando soltou um grito alto. Viktor o mordera em uma das bandas de suas nádegas.

Com um sorriso ladino, Nikiforov segurou separados os glúteos arredondados, mirando em deleite para seu desejo: a entrada rosada da qual o slick deslizava em abundância. Sem esperar, enfiou seu rosto deitando a língua para fora, e começando a lamber, e a beijar deliciando-se com o aroma mais forte e adocicado. Não era a primeira vez que dava atenção para essa parte da anatomia de seu par, mas sentia-se bem e realizado apenas por estar dando o prazer que o moreno merecia. Um autêntico beijo grego!

Os gemidos, e o gingar lento dos quadris de Yuuri, faziam o lobo interior de Viktor uivar de satisfação, mas tão logo ele liberou-lhe de seu agarre, o ômega escapuliu ficando de quatro sobre o noivo, abocanhando totalmente o falo do platinado. O membro grosso quase não cabia todo na boca quente e úmida, mas o Katsuki compensava ao deslizar uma das mãos da base até tocar em seus próprios lábios.

Aproveitando-se desta posição, o alfa lambeu o períneo, os testículos e abocanhando o desejo do noivo, começou a chupá-lo quase no mesmo ritmo utilizado pelo moreno.

Ao sentir o corpo acima do seu estremecer, Viktor já sabia que Yuuri estava quase atingindo seu ápice. Até mesmo por isso, usando novamente o fato de estar um tanto mais consciente, o alfa derrubou seu ômega sob o colchão. As íris avermelhadas buscando as cerúleas, tentando entender o que se passava, mas antes que pudesse protestar, o platinado ficando de joelhos o puxou para um beijo ardente, e quando o liberou, ronronou em seu ouvido.

\- Fica de quatro! – e enquanto aguardava que o moreno lhe atendesse, deslizou as mãos pelas nádegas, deixando as unhas roçarem na pele acetinada e levemente rosada.

Se ajeitando ao lado do platinado, Yuuri desejou ser tomado logo. Seu ômega exigente e guloso, queria sentir-se completo e satisfeito. Baixando um pouco seu tronco, deixou seu traseiro farto empinado. Era uma posição deveras reveladora, sim, mas ambos a apreciavam muito!

\- Bom, _lyubov_ (amor)! – arrulhou Viktor ao se aproximar, e deslizar seu pênis entre o vale das nádegas, deixando que seu membro fosse coberto pelo slick de seu par.

\- Alfa... _Onegai_ (por favor)! – suplicou Yuuri. Era de sua natureza ômega ser assim submisso, e querer ser tomado, reivindicado por seu destinado, bem como agradá-lo, tudo fazendo parte do pacote do ciclo de calor. E o maior desejo do ômega era que seu alfa o ajudasse a procriar, mesmo que naquele momento estivesse usando um supressor que também fazia a função de um anticoncepcional.

\- Não demore... – choramingou perante a demora do alfa.

Grunhindo alto, Viktor segurou a cintura esguia do moreno e o penetrou de uma só vez. Regozijou-se ao ser recebido tão bem pelo interior úmido e quente de seu ômega, bem como com o gemido alto que o mesmo soltara ao acomodar melhor seu falo. Enfronhando e desenfronhando, o alfa deliciou-se com os movimentos lentos do gingado de quadris que o moreno estava fazendo.

\- Ah! _Snezhinka_! Você é sempre tão bom para o seu alfa! – a voz rouca e carregada de prazer, luxúria. – Você quer que continue assim? – perguntou ao deslizar seu membro tocando o ponto doce, que imediatamente fez o moreno arfar e estremecer sem conseguir processar o que havia escutado.

\- Vitya... alfa, mais! Mais forte! – Yuuri finalmente conseguiu sair de seu torpor. O noivo havia acertado sua próstata, e o fazia agora com mais rapidez ao se enterrar todo nele.

O barulho dos corpos se chocando parecia competir com os gemidos e os arfares, rosnados e grunhidos, parecia uma sinfonia para ambos.

A cada nova investida, o ômega parecia apertar-se mais, promovendo um deleite maior para seu alfa, que baixando seu tronco sob o do noivo, começou a espalhar beijos, mordidas e lambidas pela pele que sabia que no termino dos cinco dias, estaria toda marcada. Bem, ambos estariam, mas naquele momento, só o prazer era o que de fato importava.

\- Moya snezhinka! Tão bom, tão apertado para o seu alfa! – ronronou Viktor próximo do lóbulo da orelha direita de Yuuri. O japonês virou um pouco a cabeça, ficando um tanto torto, em uma posição levemente incomoda, mas sem se importar, ofereceu os lábios para serem mordidos, sugados e por fim beijados ao bel prazer do alfa.

Ao tentar aproximar uma de suas mãos ao seu próprio membro, o artista plástico, grunhiu desesperado, pois fora contido pelo russo. Sentia-se frustrado, pois queria muito gozar.

\- _Ne_ (não)! Eu lhe darei prazer, Yuuri! – e ao terminar de falar, o platinado fechou uma das mãos no falo pulsante de seu homem, e começou a masturbá-lo quase que no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava.

\- Ah! Vitya... alfa, me dê seu nó! – Yuuri pediu ao arfar extasiado. – Preciso me sentir cheio com seu sêmen! – e para pontuar o que havia pedido, gingou os quadris, e mostrou o pescoço alvo deixando exposto o local de sua glândula de cheiro.

Foi então que o platinado notara que faltava alguma coisa! Yuuri estava sem a coleira que o protegia de ser marcado contra sua vontade. Já haviam falado sobre aquilo, e haviam decidido que por hora, Viktor não o marcaria. Não que ambos não quisessem, mas o fato é que havia uma promessa feita a Hiroko de que a marca seria feita na noite de núpcias. Teria de resistir à tentação, e resistir principalmente a seu lobo, que deliciado e maravilhado pela entrega de seu ômega, já começava a querer domar a consciência do russo.

\- Yuuri, não faz assim! – Nikiforov pediu. – Não é a hora, _lyubov_! – e começou a diminuir o ritmo das estocadas.

\- _Ie_ (não)! Vitenka, não pare! Alfa, continue! – Yuuri liberou mais de seus feromônios para tentar incentivar seu alfa.

Rosnando enraivecido, deixou de lado os pensamentos que a pouco haviam lhe perturbado o espírito, e concentrando-se em seu noivo. Ah! Como aquele ômega choroso e exigente lhe era tentador e o amor de sua vida!

Inalando aquele olor delicioso, por fim deixou-se levar pelo lobo que uivava por finalmente assumir o controle da razão.

\- Muito perto, alfa... Onegai, mais... mais forte

Passando a mão livre sobre o ventre chapado do Katsuki, Viktor sentiu este estremecer e com um gemido alto atingir seu orgasmo, gozando nos lençóis e mão do platinado.

\- Você quer meus filhotes, _snezhinka_? – perguntou ao deslizar a mão espalmada, novamente sobre o ventre liso e chapado. – Você vai ter meus filhotes? – insistiu.

\- Sim, sim alfa! Viktor, me dê seu nó! Nossos filhotes! – exigiu o moreno.

Com um olhar satisfeito, o alfa voltou a penetrá-lo mais rápido e forte, o gingar dos quadris estimulando o platinado mais e mais, e por fim, o nó se inflou entrando de uma vez, fazendo alfa e ômega gemerem em prazer. O peso do platinado desabou sobre o moreno. Viktor já algum tempo sentia o incomodo de suas presas descendo, e antes que fizesse algo irreversível, conseguiu desviar apoiando o pescoço sobre o ombro de seu noivo, cravando os dentes com força no travesseiro.

\- Hmm... Vitenka, tão bom! – Yuuri ronronou ao se sentir completo, cheio. O pulsar do membro teso, e o nó os travando, atrelando a ambos por mais ou menos vinte minutos.

Volvendo os olhos para o lado, Yuuri sapecou um beijo no rosto másculo do russo. Este soltou o travesseiro e lhe sustentou o olhar. Sentia seu lobo roncar enraivecido, pois no último instante, havia recuperado sua consciência, e aquilo desgostava ao mesmo.

Deixando seu corpo deslizar conforme o que o de seu par também fazia, tentou mover-se o mínimo possível, para com isso não os machucar.

\- Alfa... – Yuuri começou.

\- Yuuri, _snezhinka_! – Viktor o cortou antes que terminasse de falar o que queria. – Descanse um pouco, sim? – pediu.

\- Mas eu preciso de mais! – murmurou um tanto desapontado.

\- Sim, eu sei, meu ômega insaciável, mas da última vez machuquei você! Esperemos um pouco, vamos aproveitar por estarmos assim! – e movendo um pouco os quadris, o ômega e ele gemeram com a fisgada dolorida.

Acarinhando os fios ébano, e dando beijos esvoaçantes nos ombros de seu par, Viktor ouviu o ronronar (característico de Yuuri fazer quando se sentia satisfeito), e em questão de minutos a respiração ritmada começou, delatando que o noivo havia passado para um leve sono.

Com um suspiro aliviado, Nikiforov ficou velando-lhe o sono, até também render-se ao cansaço e adormecer. Ele tinha de relaxar um pouco, pois por cinco dias, teria de satisfazer a seu noivo.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Lembretes e Explicações:
> 
> Já busquei em diversos sites, uma explicação que fosse compreensível para quem nunca caminhou pelo lado pink da força das fanfics ABO, sobre várias coisas e situações. E confesso que quase todos os ficwriters, e mesmo em jogos de RPG’s um senso comum parece existir. Claro que como não há uma regra a ser seguida, cada qual tem seu livre arbítrio para escrever sobre esse vasto tema.  
> Li em várias fics, e até mesmo em sites que a lubrificação que os ômegas tem, é chamado de Slick! Eles produzem essa lubrificação naturalmente, alguns dizem que tem maior abundância quando chegam no ciclo de calor expelindo feromônios que podem deixar os alfas excitados, mas já vi que essa lubrificação também pode acontecer quando um ômega está excitado. Novamente entramos naquela coisa de que cada ficwriter pode usar o seu bom senso e seu livre arbítrio para criar o seu texto. E eu espero ter achado meu caminho nesse lado pink, e acerte nos termos. Se algo estiver equivocado, arrumarei assim que possível.
> 
> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *com o headset ouvindo Fantasy do Earth, Wind & Fire e arrumando o capítulo para finalmente ir ao ar, a Coelha nem percebe os comentários acirrados atrás de si*
> 
> Kardia: Como assim? Como isso? *apontando para a fanfic aberta na tela do PC de mesa* Como isso? Beijo Grego??? Eu sou o grego aqui, e eu deveria de ser o protagonista dessa coisa! Dar um belo beijo e...
> 
> Viktor: Você vai beijar isso aqui, isso sim! *mostrando o soco armado na direção do belicoso escorpiano* Esse japonês já tem alguém que faça isso por ele, e esse alguém sou eu!
> 
> Kardia: *arqueando a sobrancelha e armando o bote* Quem é você na ordem do dia pra vir me aporrinhar? E que negócio é esse de japonês? Eu quero dar um trato em meu gelo! Meu francês empoado, e lá vou querer algo que não seja o meu Dégel?
> 
> Viktor: Pois eu acho muito bom que tome seu rumo, se a Coelha está escrevendo com outro casal que não vocês dois, deveria respeitá-la! *dando um tapa na mão com a unha vermelha*
> 
> *barulho alto de algo quebrando*
> 
> Ah! Mas eu mato vocês dois! *ficwriter levando um susto e vendo os cadernos de fics, e as pesquisas todas no chão* Mas olha só você! Chega! Os dois, podem vazar daqui, ou eu juro que nunca mais escrevo nada com ninguém mais! Aquele kit fic *apontando para o amontado no chão* ainda é meu! Vaza! Ou juro que entrego Dégel pra outro que não você, e coloco o Yuuri com qualquer outro alfa que não você platinado avoado!
> 
> *vendo os dois saírem de fininho sem dizer nada* Silêncio... Ah! Como eu te amo!
> 
> Olá, vocês! Desculpe a bagunça, mas um furacão passou por aqui. Relevem, please!  
> Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capítulo, e me perdoem por qualquer erro, breve será corrigido!  
> Se gostaram, já sabe, comentem e façam uma ficwriter feliz!
> 
> Beijos e até meu próximo surto!  
> Theka


End file.
